


Hot Chocolate

by prcttyodd



Series: Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Plot, an excuse to put them in matching Christmas sweaters, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Connor makes Hank some hot chocolate, and things don’t really go as planned...





	Hot Chocolate

It was a simple enough task, or so Connor thought.

Hank wanted hot chocolate. Which was in itself pretty odd since he usually had coffee, but Hank told him that he and his son always drank it during the holidays, and he just continued carrying out the tradition. It was quite the compliment, it showed that the two of them now shared a connection that Hank compared to his son. 

It was amazing, how far they had gotten. They were once worlds apart, and now they were in the same one, so much so that they were having hot chocolate together. Or, Hank was having it and Connor was simply sitting with him. It was still an odd thing, Hank never really ASKED for him to be around him while he drank his beverages. 

So, Connor just simply said he would make it, even though Hank said that he would do it himself at first. Connor convinced him that it was fine, that he could do it, and went to go make him a cup, just like he asked for. The two were now living together, it took some getting used to at first, but now they were fully integrated into each other's lives. 

It was something simple that required almost no skill at all, it was not a problem at all for Connor. So, he made the hot chocolate with ease, not breaking a sweat(metaphorically, of course). 

The real problem arose when he walked out to give Hank his cup, and ended up spilling it all over the man's chest. Perhaps he should've been a bit more careful, or paid a bit more attention.

"Ah! Fucking hell, Connor!" He cried out, jumping up at the contact of the hot liquid soaking his shirt and touching his skin. 

"Lieutenant, I-" 

"We already talked about that lieutenant shit before. I'm Hank. Move, I need to get this fucking shirt off." 

Connor picked up the cup that was now on the floor, and set it gently on the table before following Hank. 

"Here." He told the man. "Let me help you." 

"It's fine Connor I just need you to-" 

"I spilled it. It's only logical that I help you, right? Come on." He helped the older man pull his shirt off, hearing him groan when it stuck to his chest. This was going to be painful. 

"I'm going to go slow. On the count of three. One... two... three..." 

As soon as Connor pulled the shirt off completely, Hank shoved him away. 

"What the fuck? Thought you said you were going easy, Jesus fucking Christ." 

"You're being dramatic, it can't be that bad." The android said, and Hank pointed to the damage that had actually been done. 

Sure enough, in the middle of his chest was a burn mark. Connor immediately felt a wave of guilt rush through him. 

"I... I'm sorry." He said simply. Then, he walked over towards Hank and lifted him up without ease. "I'm going to take care of it." 

"Connor, put me down, fuckin' hell..." Hank attempted to squirm out and break free, but it didn't seem to be working. How was this android, who was smaller than he was, carrying him? It was sort of embarrassing, but after a few seconds he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. 

Connor carried the man into the bathroom, and set him in the tub, his pants still on and all. 

"You need to run cold water over it, for a few minutes. Then, we can put aloe vera and bandages on. I'll go get you another shirt, you just run the water over it." Connor instructed. 

Hank rolled his eyes, but then did as he was told, since the burn WAS bothering him. He wasn't angry at Connor or anything, so he had no idea why he was freaking out, but he quickly came to the conclusion that this was just how Connor was. He always went over the top with everything. 

Connor was rummaging through Hank's closet and drawers, trying to find a replacement shirt, when he came across just the right thing. It was balled up on the closet floor, as if Hank had gotten pissed and threw it in there out of anger. 

Connor opened it up, feeling himself smile. It was a Christmas sweater. An ugly Christmas sweater. And upon finding that one, he saw another item of clothing that was balled up on the floor as well, which happened to also be an ugly sweater. There were several more things there, but Connor decided he wasn't going to dig through them right now. This would be enough. Him finding the sweaters was so odd, something he didn't really imagine, but he wasn't going to question it. The universe had thrown this at him and he would have to take advantage of it. Humans did that a lot. 

Hank was going to hate this, but Connor just didn't care. This was all too perfect. 

He walked over to the bathroom, and knocked twice on the door. 

"Are you good in there?" He asked. 

"Yeah, it's fine. Give me a second, I'll open the door." Hank replied. 

Immediately once Connor opened the door, Hank's eyes fell upon the sweaters in his hands. 

"Absolutely not." He said quickly, opening the bathroom cupboard and getting out the Aloe. 

"I say yes. Look, you had matching ones. It's almost too perfect." Connor said, taking the bottle of Aloe from Hank. "Sit on the toilet." 

"Connor, no. Look, I don't even know why I still have them. I made them with my son, he felt weird wearing one to school, it was ugly sweater day, so I made one to match his. I kinda messed up one of them, that's why there are two. But go put them back." 

Connor opened the cupboard again, reached into the back, and pulled out some bandages. "Fine. I can go find something else." Connor decided he wouldn't argue with it, if it was something so sensitive. Guess it was too perfect after all. 

As Connor turned away to go and get a new shirt, Hank caught the slightest frown on his face. It sent guilt running through him, for some goddamn reason. Well, he knew the reason. He would never admit it, but he knew it. He cared about Connor. 

He had drank hot chocolate (or tried to, rather) with him, which was a tradition he thought he would NEVER practice again, but sure enough, he brought it back out for Connor. If that didn't prove that he cared and regarded him as someone close, he didn't know what would. 

"Wait." Hank said. "I'll wear the sweater. But I get the good one." He said, a smile forming over his lips. 

Connor smiled as well, stepping back into the bathroom. "I didn't even really look at them, how bad is it?" 

"Let's just say I botched the fucking tree pretty badly." 

He and Connor both laughed. 

XX 

After Connor helped treat Hank's burn and get his sweater on, they went back into the kitchen. Connor quickly cleaned the area up, since things were too frantic to do so before. 

"Let's try this again." Connor said, referring to the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, that sounds good. One thing, I think that I should make it this time. Don't argue with me. I'm doing it. Plus, I can't burn you, can I?" He joked.

"You can-" 

"Listen, I don't need a lecture. I'm doing it. Plus, you can't even have any. So what does it matter?"" And he walked away, and Connor didn't even bother. Maybe it was for the best. 

He smiled down at his sweater. Hank was right, he really had botched the art on it pretty badly. But it didn't matter. It made him feel something inside of him, something that he could only describe as absolute happiness. 

He watched as Hank walked back out with his cup of hot chocolate. 

"Too bad you can't drink any." He said as he sat down. 

Connor smiled. "It's fine. I have the sweater. That's what matters." 

"You really like that ugly thing, huh?" 

"I do. I think it's nice." 

Hank just smiled. The holidays were hard without his son around, but with Connor, things were honestly more MUCH bearable. He could live with this. 

XX 

A/N: Hank and Connor in matching Christmas sweaters makes my heart SWELL and that was honestly the only reason I wrote this, it was supposed to be a Drabble but,,,, you see how that turned out.


End file.
